Starlight
by tre
Summary: SLASH!! L/A, B/A. Aragorn decides to play a little game with Boromir. Legolas gets involved.


Title: Starlight

Author: Être

Rating: R

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn, Aragorn/Boromir

Part 1/?

A/N 

This part is PG-13, I guess. The following parts will be rated R. Maybe NC-17. I'll see how it goes. Heheheh 

This is a SLASH story, which means two MEN. That grosses you out? Read no further.

Part 1

It was the company's final night in the woods of Lothlorien. Legolas Greenleaf awoke with a start and looked up, expecting to see the dawn breaking. He saw only stars. Sighing, the elf slowly rose and surveyed his sleeping companions: the four hobbits huddled together, Boromir snoring softly, Gimli muttering in his slumber and…an empty space where Aragorn had been. 

Awake now, Legolas decided to search for the missing companion. The ranger's footprints were easily visible in the soft grass and he followed their trail, winding through the shadowy trees until he reached the edge of the river. There he paused, hidden from view, and silently looked out. A dark pile of clothes and armour lay on the sandy bank, and tracks lead into the water. Legolas cast his dark eyes further and his breath caught in his throat. 

Waist-deep in the midnight river stood Aragorn, his tan torso dripping with silver. His hair was tied back with vine, save a few raven tendrils that framed his face. He was smiling to himself, lost in a dream as his fingers traced swirling patterns in the water. The moonlight sparkled in his eyes and danced upon his damp skin. Legolas gasped, he had never seen the man look so…beautiful. He stepped back, deciding not to disturb Aragorn, but so distracted was he by the man's appearance that he stood upon a twig. A resounding "snap" cut through the silent night. 

Instantly, Aragorn's head whipped round and he spied the elf, frozen in horror. A long moment passed and Aragorn finally spoke, 

"Join me Legolas! The water is not cold!"

Legolas hesitated, the stepped cautiously out onto the sandy bank. The man turned his head away as the elf divested himself of his clothes and waded out to join his companion. 

Aragorn smiled, and his eyes twinkled. He flicked a little water at Legolas,

"What were you afraid of?" he asked playfully, "I do not bite!"

"What makes you think I was afraid?" the proud elf retorted

"You hesitated to join me. Your face wore a look of terror!"

"I did not want to disturb you, that is all. I thought I may have stumbled upon a private moment…" he flicked some water at Aragorn, and grinned. 

The man laughed. Legolas' eyes flicked form Aragorn's to the river bank and then back to Aragorn,

"We are being watched" he whispered

"Boromir," his friend sighed, "he follows me often"

"Shall I ask him to join us?"

"No…let us have a little fun with him first!" said Aragorn, smiling wickedly. 

Boromir stood silently in the shadow of the trees, unaware that he had been discovered. Something had disturbed him in his sleep and he had woken up. Noticing the two missing parties, he had gone searching. The footprints were not hard to follow and they led him here, to the edge of the forest. 

He gazed upon the two figures in the water, entranced by the contrast of the dark man and the pale elf. He watched in awe at the way the moonlight dripped off their skin. 

Long had he desired Aragorn, ever since that night, many moons ago when Aragorn, in a drunken state, had stumbled upon him in the dark. Drink loosened the ranger's tongue, and he had slurred his way through the tale of his love for Arwen;

"Boromir, she will never be mine. I am merely a lowly ranger, not worthy of her hand in marriage…only if I become king can we wed! Ha! I do not see that day coming any time soon…"

Boromir had never seen him so vulnerable, and when he brushed their lips together, sensing his need, Boromir did not refuse. Aragorn's kiss was like fire, and when their tongues met, something seared through Boromir that was unlike anything he had felt before. Soon, they were both gasping for breath, their mouths hungry and desperate as they burned together. Aragorn had started to peel off his clothes, hands wandering all over the other man's body, coaxing a moan from Boromir's lips. But the rational part of Boromir had overcome him, he could not take advantage of his friend and betray his trust so soon. His body urged him to continue, but his heart told him to stop. He stilled the ranger's hands, placed a light kiss on his lips, and wandered off into the night. It had taken every last drop of his self-control to do so. 

How he regretted it now. Aragorn denied all knowledge of the event the following day and forbade him to ever speak of it again. But Boromir could not forget, and Aragorn's touches and kisses had plagued his mind ever since. 

And now, as he looked at them standing together in the water, close but not touching, jealousy boiled up inside him. But pride prevented him from moving. 


End file.
